The Only Thing to Fear
by Just-Another-Fanfic-Nerd
Summary: This is a series of one-shots about our favorite anime, Hetalia! If anyone can guess what the theme of these series of one-shots is gets a prize! Rated for some intense stuff, and Romano's potty mouth.


**(A/N: Wow, look at this! A new story from an author who hasn't posted anything in forever! Hehe, sorry. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy these series of one shots! We're having some trouble with France's chapter, so if anyone who has any ideas please speak up! We will choose the best, most creative idea! I'll try to update the Berlin Wall story soon, atleast before school starts up. Wish me luck in highschool!** **Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think! Please actually give me feedback, not just 'this is good, please continue' etc... Tell me what you like about it and what I can improve on. That would help me out a lot. Okay? Okay.** **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, any of it's characters- if I did... well you don't even want to know.** **)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - Happy Birthday Japan**_

Japan was in the midst of cleaning his house when he recieved a phone call. "It's probabry America again. He did say he wourd carr me rater,"Japan said as he went to pick up the phone.

"Moshi moshi."

"Ciao~ Japan! Guess-a what happens next-a week!"

The old country moved the phone away from his ear a little. "Wasn't zhere a Worrd Meeting next week?"

"No silly Japan! It's-a your birthday!"

"Oh."

Italy gasped from the other side of the phone,"Don't-a tell me you-a forgot!"

"Werr it's kind of hard to forget when-"

"Come on-a Japan! You need-a to do something special this-a year! Are you going-a to celebrate it-a?"

"I wasn't rearry making any prans Itary-san."

"Aw, why-a not?"

"I aporogize Itary-san but-"

"Come-a on Japan! Please-a will you do something-a this year-a?"

"I-"

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-" How in the world could he do that all in one breath?

Japan sighed,"Fine, I guess I can do something zhis year."

Somehow he heard him over his constant 'please's,"Yay! Thank you-a Japan! Germany, Japan's planning a party-a for his-a birthday!"

He heard a muffled reply,"Itary-san, hord on I stirr need to do some pranning before-"

"Oh! Germany and I-a can help you-a! We'll be-a right over!"

"Wait, Itary-" Too late. He had already hung up on him, and most likely was dragging Germany to Japan's house with him.

Sighing Japan began to clean his already clean house. It needed to be ready for his unexpected guest that were coming.

* * *

"Oh I know! I-a know! We can all-a have a giant siesta together-a!"

"I'd rather not sreep with everyone..."

"Okay-a well uh..-Oh! I know-a, we can all-a go swimming together!"

"No we'rr arr be practicary naked!"

"Oh... How-a about we all-a eat pasta then-a take a siesta together!"

"Jou dummkoft zhat's zhe same as zhe first one."

"No it's-a not...is-a it?"

"How about a formal party, ve all vear our Sunday's best und have mature conversations," He looked at Italy. "And zhere can be a little kids room vith toys for jou und America."

"No, Germany, that's-a boring!"

"Zhat's vhy zhe kids room has toys."

"Werr maybe we-"

"I don't want to be-a locked in a room alone-"

"Jou von't be, jou und America can play vith the toy cars together."

"Or we can-"

"But he always takes the red car and I want the red car!"

"I'll put two red cars."

"I have an-"

"I don't want the same car as him what if get confused on who's is who's!"

"Italy, zhey are just cars!"

"Germany-san i-"

"I know but-"

"Italy I am not going to argue vith jou-"

"Germany-san!" Germany and Italy stop and look at Japan shocked

"Japan, if jou vanted to talk jou could have said so, zhat vas increadably rude."

Japan looked down at his lap, ashamed,"I aporogize Germany-san." _It has been decades and I still do not understand westerners..._

"Zhat's alright Japan. Just don't do it again."

"Aw! That's-a okay Japan! Germany yells at me-a all the time-a because I interupt him a lot-a."

"Jou're not helping. Anyvay, vhat vere you saying Japan?"

"Werr i was zhinking zhat i courd take everyone on a tour through my country zhen we courd arr see zhe festivars at zhe end of zhe day zhen come back and eat a big dinner at my house..."

"Wunderbar Japan, zhat's a good idea."

"Yeah I-a like it~!"

"Alright, it's settled zhe preparations vill begin Tuesday."

"Yay! This is-a going to be fun-a!"

* * *

America put his hands up against the glass , "Dude this is like totally rockin' yo!" He pressed his face up against the glass.

Italy runs up to the glass putting his hands up against it, "Wow you can see all of Japan from up here."

America looks at italy, "Haha, yeah, I never get tired coming here dude."

"Zhat is impossible," America and Italy turn around

"Huh?"

"Jou could never see all of Japan from one single place."

"Cleary, Germany, you have never been in space,"America said smoothly while he tried to lean on a bar, which was next to him, but he missed and fell.

England pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed, "How did the world ever let his country be the first on the moon?..."

Japan had decided to take them to Tokyo Tower as their first stop. Well it was more of America's idea, he had begged endlessly the day before. He had origanally invited only his friends, but a few extra countries had came as well. It was a good thing he had prepared for extra people.

Japan looked around the room at all the countries, _I did not think so many people would come, it's just a silly birthday._ He moved his gaze over to America, _Sure America-san throws a big party every year and almost all of the countries come but, he is still young._

He looked around, _I_ _did not invite most people here..._

America began to laugh as England fumed and began to chastise him, _America-san...I told him and he told the whole world..._ He switched his gaze to Italy, whom was happily talking away, _Italy-san knows a lot of people too, maybe they told the world together..-_

Japan is pulled out of his thoughts by yelling,"That's it!"

The old country looked around for the source. Turkey and Greece had actually gotten into a fight. Japan went to attempt to calm the countries down. Turkey shoved Greece into Japan, breaking the glass.

Japan gasped as he fell out of the tower. He grabbed onto the edge; his heart hammering in his chest. "Prease! Someone herp me!"

"Japan! Don't worry I'm coming, aru!" China, whom wasn't too far away, ran over to the broken glass.

"Hey, get out of my way! I'm coming!"America shouted while he picked up another country and threw them behind him.

A gust of wind slightly pushed the hyperventelating Japanese man. Japan glanced down as he attempted to get a better grip on the railing. Panicing even more, his body jerked; the old country slid to the edge, and reached for Japan's hand. His hand barely grazed his little brother's fingers.

"NO! JAPAN!" He screamed, tears streaming down his face.

Finland pulled him away from the edge, while he began to hysterically cry. China kicked and screamed. "Somebody! Come help me with China!"

England grabbed the overwrought country to keep him from going after Japan.

* * *

Japan had just let go of the edge when America had finally cleared the crowd of shocked countries. His heart beat rapidly, as he began to run towards to shattered window.

"Don't worry Japan! I'm coming!" He shouted. He had to go after Japan; it didn't matter if one of them would end up dying, atleast he would die knowing Japan was safe. He wouldn't be able to live with himself otherwise.

Suddenly his momentum was slowed as Germany and Prussia grabbed onto him,"Jou idiot! Vhat do jou zhink jou're doing! Jou're going to get jourself killed!"

America ignored them, whom only managed to slow him down, and he continued to jog, dragging them along.

"Are jou even trying!"Germany grunted as he put even more effort into stopping the insanily strong American.

"Ja, vhat zhe hell have jou zhought I've been doing!"

He gritted his teeth when Denmark grabbed onto him. Didn't they know that the more time they wasted, the closer to death Japan was? He was now slowed to a walk but he was almost there; however, he would have to throw them off before he jumped.

"Holy cow, I didn't think it would be this hard to restrain him!" Denmark leaned back to add his weight onto the enormous amount of effort he was putting into this.

Sweden lifted America off the ground, making everyone else let go. He held the American at a distance from himself because he was struggling like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Suddenly the Swede let the young country drop as though he had just touched fire.

All the dumbfounded countries stared at him, blood slowly trickled to the ground,"H' b't' m'. "

"Vhat?"

Denmark rolled his eyes as though it was the most obvious thing in the world,"He said that-wait he what?"

"H' b't m'."

"America bit him..."

"'t h'rt.(It hurt)"

Turkey suddenly shouted,"AH! What in the hell did you feed this kid Britain!?", snapping Sweden, Prussia and Denmark out of their little conversation.

"America! I demand you stop these imprudent actions at once, you twit! You're not the only one whom is in pain!" England yelled.

Germany harshly grabbed America's arm. While he was begining to pull on it, the American shouted,"Dude, let me go!"

Yanking his arm away from Germany, he swung his arm back to avoid someone else grabbing onto it. His elbow collided with the younger country's chest, knocking him off his feet, and his hand made impact with another nation that he didn't bother to acknowledge at the moment.

"Bruder!"Prussia yelled.

"America stop!" came a muffled yell.

America threw off Turkey and made a run for the broken window; he was about ready to jump, when something stopped him. His toes hung off the edge as he looked behind him. America's hand squeezed the edge of the window causing blood to slowly run down the shards of broken glass.

He looked back over his shoulder. On the ground a distance away from him was Canada, whom was using his hand to cover his nose. The whole room seemed to have breathed a breath of relief as the young nation walked away from the edge.

America kneeled down next to his brother. "Matt..."he asked quietly. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you, bro..."

"I'm fine, it's just a bruise. It's nothing I can't recover from, eh. Don't worry aboot it. I've had worse from hockey, eh..."He immediatly began to reassure his older brother, but Canada's voice began to fade as reality seeped into his mind.

 _Japan is **dead**._

The thought slapped him across the face. His best friend was dead, and there wasn't a single damn thing he could do about it. He couldn't save his friend. Tears began to roll down the nation's face. Someone whispered to him in a deep chilling voice, _It's over,_ I've won _and you can't do anything to stop what's happened. You're not a_ hero. _You can't save_ anyone _._

America let the words consume him. It's not like they were wrong. They were right, why would he ever consider himself a hero. He couldn't even protect his best friend-

"America, please say something!" He realized that his brother was still talking to him.

The American slowly blinked as he was brought out of his thoughts,"I'm sorry..."

Canada could tell there was something wrong with his brother. His eyes no longer seemed to be bright and joyful, they were dull, and his voice sounded off, like he had given up. With his voice cracking, Canada asked,"Are you alright, Al?"

He forced a smile as he flatly said,"Don't worry. I'm fine."

America stood up and began to walk towards the elevator. He didn't pay attention to the people around him, everything around him was a blur. He began to question what he could do.

 _I couldn't save Japan, am I even_ _ **a hero?**_

I just let him slip away from me...

If I **couldn't** even **save** my **friend...** ,

could I even **save** my **family?**

* * *

 **(A/N: Hello! What you are going to see next is for comidec relief only. Some of the stuff may be offensive to some people, so if you are easily offended then do not read on. Just skip it and move on to the next chapter, when its up.)  
**

 _ **Me: Okay, let's all welcome my sister! Alright then, what is your opinion on this chapter?**_

 _ **Sister: I don't agree on how Japan died-i think it should have been something more realistic.**_

 _ **Me: What?! But this was your idea!**_

 _ **Sister: Not my original idea...**_

 _ **Me: What was your original idea anyways? It's been a while since we were spitballing ideas.**_

 _ **Sister: Oh nothing special, it was something that made more sense. Something kinda like aN ANIME OVERLOAD!**_

 _ **Me: Alright, I'm done. I'm done. Comment please on how you think France would die!**_

 _ **Sister: Honhonhon~**_

 _ **Me: FFFF- Get out of here! I'm ending this. Your ideas are crap.**_


End file.
